legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic World
The Magic World is a magical world and the home planet of the Mabus, Ponies, Dragons, and other creatures magical or common. Protected by the Avenge Landers, it is under constant threat of evil. "." :—About the Magic World. Locations * Pirate Seas * Darklight Crypt * Dragon's Peak * Empire of Ice * Tower of Time * Sheep Wreck Island * Mirror of Mystery * Nightmare Express * Sunscraper Spire * Midnight Museum Equestria * Canterlot * Ponyville * Crystal Empire Radiant Isles Cloudbreak Islands Gallery Qualities Different areas in the Magic World have different elemental energies. Those who has certain elements will have extra powers and rewards when they're in the area their respective element is stationed at. Some are simply small energies that enhance creatures affiliated with them such as Sunflower Ridge in Perilous Pastures enhancing Tech powers, while others, like the Bleating Highlands nearby, have such strong enemies that the landscape is altered and is closed off from creatures of other elements until its Elemental Gate is opened. Core of Light The Core of Light is a great machine that protected the world from The Darkness and kept the world together until it was destroyed by Nightmare Moon during her fight with Princess Celestia, Warfang, and the Dragon Sages, an incident that happened in a millennium leading to current era, which allowed Kaos to repeatedly take over the world using the impeding evil, only to continuously fail by Princess Celestia, an Alicorn Portal Master. Set as one of the main goals, it is up to the Mane Six to repair the Core of Light by finding its missing components that were scattered across the world. However in the future, the Core of Light was destroyed by Malefor, leaving the world without a beacon of light. Celestial Bodies Though stars are never visible even in its night sky (though in the Academy, the Dark element is associated with star constellations), the Magic World appears to have at least one moon and sun; the former visible in Monster Marsh and Quicksilver Vault, the latter mentioned in Empire of Ice. The Future also reveals that more planets (thus, possible moons) and suns will form in the millenia to come. Geology Some materials that don't exist on Earth can be found in the world. Sky Iron is a durable metal used for the creation of shields and other resistant objects; Skylithium is a material strongly associated with crystals; and Traptanium is said to be one of the strongest materials in the world with the power to trap creatures inside of it and channel elemental energies. Politics History With no known beginning or end, it is a wondrous world filled with magic and mystery, both light and dark. Magic flows through everything Synopsis See also * Outlands * Underworld * Highlands * Elements of the Ancients ** Light * Vehicles External links Notes & Trivia * In the intro, the Island of Scalos is shown, with the top of Dragon's Peak visible. ** It is also shown that Dragon's Peak is close to Perilous Pastures. Category:Planets Category:Locations in the Magic World